creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SoPretentious/Archive 1
Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story; it's against the rules. If you really want your story back so badly, make a case on deletion appeal instead. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 09:05, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Deleted The story you requested was deleted. Thanks for the heads-up. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:43, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Ok will do thanks for the heads up :) SilentKillerlurks (talk)SilentKillerlurks M4r Unless you have permission from an , pleased do not remove the Marked for Review category from articles, as there may be issues other than spelling or grammar. Next time you remove the category without permission, you will be given a one day ban. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 04:46, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Its more so along that users can add it, admins remove. When you mark something for review, it is for review by an admin or VCROC member, to compare/contrast it and see if it passes the Quality Standards. Basically, you can add it, but you can't take it off. Ifbwe allowed it, a user could remove m4r from their story because they think it is good. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]]|~ Re Permission granted. And thanks. Mystreve (talk) 11:22, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Marked for review reply Cool story bro... T3xic1o9 (talk) 01:06, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Normal Porn For Normal People. It's well-written, and genuinely belivable and disturbing. Squiddy's Suicide is a good one as well for the same reasons. Other than that, there are few pastas that I enjoy more than superficially. CassistRabbit (talk) 07:03, July 7, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit Bullet point The bullet point wasn't on purpose, but you can do it by *, a star on a new line. Can you tell me how to make a link have not a link if that makes sense. You know, like if you paste a link, you can write something like 'poop', and it's the link. I suck at computer stuff. :( Sykokillah (talk) 11:11, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey pal So here are my two cents (Remember, my thoughts are worth exactly that... two cents.), but since you asked... The criteria as listed: Scare factor=I find that slightly problematic if you are trying to set up a reviewing rubric as people are scared by different things. For example, the concept of someone breaking/secretly living in my house is more terrifying to me than anything else. What scares one person might not phase another. I might sub in another less subjective qualifier like how the story is told in respect to tension/suspense. (Just a suggestion though.) Transition=How the sentences and paragraphs are structured. and phrasing (I would also like to see maybe sentence flow get factored in.) Composition=creative storyline elements and how they fit together. (Good. Maybe use this opportunity to highlight/mention any cliches if they are present.) Description=adjectives. what are they, and are they effective? (Also if they are using descriptors effectively or are being overly-descriptive/lacking description.) Conclusion=yeah it's important. (Indeed, a good conclusion can make or break a story. I once read a wonderfully written story, but at the last second the author ended the well-built tension with "The monster is in my room, waiting to kill me and your (sic) next!" and it was seven kinds of disappointing. Are you planning on doing a blog? Trying to form a grading rubric for the writer's workshop? You got my interest now. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:57, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Now I see So you're trying to build a personal rubric for reviewing stories. (Then personal scare/creepy factor is fine. It would only be problematic if there were multiple reviewers with differing tastes. I wasn't sure if you wanted to implement this grading/reviewing scheme for all users on the writer's workshop or not) Having a personal system is a good idea as anytime I see people rating something, I always wonder how they reached that conclusion. To sum up, I think that's a great/effective system to have. It will allow you to analyze stories based on these aspects: scare factor, transition, composition, description, and its conclusion. My only other suggestion would be to find some way to let other users know about the system you are implementing so you don't have to explain each step in a review. (That is why I mention a blog so you can fish for anyone interested in having their story reviewed and to explain the mechanics of your reviewing system.) Finally (Woo! Go self-prommotion!) I'd be honored if you decided to review one of my stories on my user page. (I've been told by a few people that a few of my stories have brought users to tears... Whether it is the bad grammar or contrived plot is still up for debate.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:09, July 8, 2014 (UTC) I thank you for your edits, but the ellipses at the end are used because that is the way Giygas talks. The Ghost of the child is an ''EarthBound fan, and in his despair thinks his mind had shattered similar to the way Giegue's was when he destroyed all his positive feelings and became Giygas. I won't revert it of course. Again I thank you for the edit and help. H240 (talk) 02:11, July 8, 2014 (UTC)H240 Para-Phenomenal I re-read the story. (I had made a few edits on it about a week ago. You probably noticed the repeating line issue I accidentally made when trying to link the photo... Oops, sorry bout that.) You touched base on one of my favorite genres of creepypasta. Creepy stories in which a person knows someone is in their house, but can't quite prove it get to more more than anything else. I liked the air of mystery surrounding the story and can imagine someone shifting the placement of the knife and toying around with the pocketknife and the sinister connotations that carries. The only things I can really think of to improve it would be to actually upload the photo to the site and post it as some users may not be driven to click a link which would be a shame as it really sets the mood. I would of liked a little more detail in the tall man's description, but I realize that on the other side, going into too much detail in his description would detract from the story. I would give the story a B/B+. Not to inconvenience you, but if you find the time, could you tell me how I might improve The Cuckoo Conundrum? I enjoyed writing the story, but not so many people seem to be on board with the ambiguous/undecided ending. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:52, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Reading Request Can you read my story, http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody_Snow ? Still can't do that link thing. Guess I'm just naturally bad at computers :( Anyways, can you read it and leave feedback. I might even do a read for a read, if you're interested. Sykokillah (talk) 13:19, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Like This. You use this template: The word "userstats" in between two of these brackets { } on your profile. That should do it. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 06:30, July 24, 2014 (UTC) CassistRabbit Bloody Snow Ok, thanks, man. Sykokillah (talk) 12:20, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Reading request Hey, I was thinking about my brand new creepypasta and I'd like to know what do you think about it. It's an AlternateLanguage pasta, but there's a translation I made around the middle of the page. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Get me to the doctor!']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''My heart goes bang, bang, bang, bang!]] 19:06, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Re As long as the duplicate picture fits both stories well, I don't really see a problem here. Mystreve (talk) 11:48, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Sorry For The Wait. :I'm sorry, I forgot about your requests. :( Para-Phenomenal looks fairly short, so I'll look at it tonight, but I hope you're okay with me waiting until tomorrow to review Crescent Forest because it's late here. I'll make reminders next time. Thanks for your patience, A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 07:31, August 3, 2014 (UTC) CassistRabbit Only you can prevent... Thanks for dropping a message on that vandal's talk page, but the next time you spot an instance of vandalism please report it as typically vandals have a tendency to escalate their vandalism as time goes on. You can drop me, one of the VCROC(K), or another one of the admins a line so we can issue a ban and put a stop to destructive behavior. Thanks. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:42, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to play the fool (A role I am quite good at playing.), but I am unsure what you mean with your request. A user is unable to post another story with the same title as another story, (They/you are physically unable to post/rename a story unless they have VCROC(K)/Admin rights.) so there shouldn't be a problem with conflicting titling. If you think the story is not up to quality standards, then I can delete it, but I am hesitant to rename a story unless the title is offense/horribly misspelled/or completely off topic. Could you elaborate a bit on the issue so I don't jump into it without all the facts? :Odd occurrence, upon reviewing the story, I noticed a number of punctuation, grammatical, and run-on sentences that really needed revision and since the story had its fair share of cliches that made the story lack-luster, ("Oh, someone gets paid to wander an abandoned spooky house at night..." it was deleted. Additionally, if another user writes/edits on your user page, you might want to report it as talk pages are typically the only thing other users are allowed to edit. (Especially if they are being caustic/acerbic.) ::I really need to get to bed... I deleted PARANOIA for the issues I stated above and not The Closet Creature. The later is still Marked for Review as it needs further revision/QS. Additionally, just for conocimiento, the user who altered your user page was given a minor warning and a three hour ban to discourage them from editing user pages/being caustic to fellow editors who are trying to help as someone's user page is typically the first thing a person sees when visiting/communicating and altering it can be problematic. (As nothing truly incendiary was written, they were given a slight slap on the hands instead of the vandalism punishment.) Good night. ::EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:30, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Mirrors Sorry for the confusion, but mirrors is actually a valid category, but thanks for monitoring categories as category violations are really common on this wiki. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:40, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Other "little girl pasta" Not sure if you read my "other little girl pasta" called A Girl and Her Imp. I wasn't promoting it as much because it's a bit longer than my usual stories, but I got some real good comments on it anyway. I was curious to see what you think :) Booboofinger The Devil is in the details. file:Devil-mudflap.png(talk) 14:57, August 8, 2014 (UTC) SPinoffs Don't know if The Tent is a spinoff of sonic.exe just because a quote is used. (Especially when the source turns out to be a middle aged sex offender.) However I could be wrong and if so, let me know. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:17, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :By what I could see, it's not really a spinoff. The quote might be the same, but it doesn't has the same meaning there. I think the pasta is ready to be launched.If only I could I'd be running up that hill 02:19, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :Still some capitalization errors that I can take care of once I make sure it isn't truly a sonic.exe spinoff. (I was blessed to only be unfortunate enough to read only the first and am unaware of the content of the sequels.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:22, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Re:Read your story Thanks. I just wished you had left that comment on the page instead or along with the grammar corrections. ; ) Booboofinger The Devil is in the details. file:Devil-mudflap.png(talk) 07:00, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Re Done. Nice work. Mystreve (talk) 22:44, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Review Hey, I noticed you edited my story and you seem quite experienced with this, so I was wondering if you would be able to give me some feedback or a review so I can improve and write better stories. Thanks! Woah Thank you so much for cleaning up the mess caused by a certain vandal here. Really, the help is appreciated. --Flame19~ (talk) 10:59, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Horizon Yeah. I'm not a huge fan. It still has horror elements to it, however; the dismemberment and hallucination. I don't think it's necessarily deletion-worthy just ''because of the ending though. Another admin might disagree and delete it; that's their prerogative. I can't bring myself to do it though. Mystreve (talk) 14:44, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Templates Please don't use admin templates on people's pages if you're not an admin. You used the "reupload" one; this is only to be used by administrators, as regular users don't have the rights to block another user. Thank you. Mystreve (talk) 11:53, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Request I gave the story a once over, (I had read it before and was hoping to see some more feedback on it just to cement my reasons) It's been deleted. (It wasn't the worst story ever, but there were some fundamental issues with it that would have probably left it condemned to M4R for months to just stagnate there.) As for my fondness, it hasn't faded, I've just been busy at my new job, writing a behemoth of a story that is growing larger every day, and quality control on this site. I haven't had much time to interact with the people I enjoy talking to. (BTW good job and reverting certain user's vandalisms. You got a good eye for quality (I assume your enjoyment of Ad Nauseam, Ad Mortem, Ad Infinitum was a momentary lapse in otherwise excellent judgement.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:57, August 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: I would like to introduce myself You are more than welcome to check over my edits in case I miss something, or something huge entirely. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] 03:43, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Reviews Thank you for the request for me to review your work. It'll be my pleasure. I'll look them over now and leave the reviews on the comments under your stories. While I am doing that, if you would like to read over any of my work, I would be very flattered. You can find links to all my stories on my user profile. I would enjoy some feedback as well. Anyway, I'll start reading yours now, and you should have your reviews within the hour. Thanks again, --Banningk1979 (talk) 06:25, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Reviews Sure, I'll go back and rate them. Thank you again for asking for my advice. I am quite honored that you asked for my opinion, and I hope that my advice helps. They were both very good stories, I especially enjoyed Crescent Forest. You have a lot of talent and I look forward to reading more of your work. --Banningk1979 (talk) 07:50, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Re:The Woman Behind the Door I'm not sure if I have permission from the admins to remove that category, since I'm just a rollbacker, but you can ask one of them to remove it. I think the story is ready to go. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Why do we scream at each other?']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'This is what it sounds like when doves cry']] 16:03, August 17, 2014 (UTC) "I'm just a rollbacker." Rofl. I might get VCROC rights in about a week. If I get lucky, you're going to have another person available to help you in deletion or M4R stuff. Meanwhile, keep up the good work. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Why do we scream at each other?']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'This is what it sounds like when doves cry']] 00:05, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Blanking If a user blanks their page, you can just tag it for deletion. (Under author's request.) It's a pain when people do that and don't let anyone know as it leaves a blank page circulating. No need to restore it. Thanks for telling the author about it, saved me the time of typing out a warning. (Although I am typing this messages so, guess it's a wash.) :If the author blanks their own story (Even if it is good), don't bring it back. Most of the time they have a reason for trying to get rid of their story whether they think it isn't up to snuff or just don't like how the story came out. Just mark it for deletion. Thanks for the help, btw. :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:41, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: The page is deleted now, so problem solved, I guess. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Why do we scream at each other?']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'This is what it sounds like when doves cry']] 20:20, August 20, 2014 (UTC) RE: hello again Done. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 14:10, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Someone renamed it before I was going to. Damn. I am Dad's worst enemy! 16:33, August 29, 2014 (UTC) You should've listened to Mystreve's warning You, once again, used templates for VCROC/Admin use only. Try searching for the template page and check carefully if there's something showing that you can use it or not. ''This is your last warning. '' [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'I just can't believe']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'on what people say']] 12:44, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Source Mode Thanks for the suggestion. I do, however wonder why visual mode is default if source mode is the one you need to use. I haven't been on the site very long, I don't even know how to add pictures to stories, so that's a little confusing for someone new. But, thanks for speaking up. I would've never known. GreyOwl (talk) 18:35, August 31, 2014 (UTC) header Thanks for editing my story, as it was just written to prove that I can make a better story than Jeff the Killer in a day. Also, I accidentily wrote iron instead of copper. It meant that he could either kill himself using the knife, or cut off some of his body, and use it to live off of. Thanks again, and I think the new ending was an improvement! --user:SSJ1Gohan Re No, it wasn't my work. It was someone who required my assistance and I just wanted another set of eyeballs on it. Thanks for the feedback. I'll make sure she reads it. Mystreve (talk) 19:13, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Just wanted to thank you for formatting my pasta. header Thanks for the edits, though most of them were just Americanization. e.g., in the UK. We're taught that this is correct; "Stop!" She cried. And that thoughts/inner monologue should be notated with ('), not (") But other than that, thanks! Cyanwrites (talk) 17:45, April 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: I've renamed the page, thanks for letting me know. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:49, April 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: The Sort Template Ah. Thank you for telling me and sorry for adding it. I had seen it on another page and figured it was something that I should have added to Tornado Tango. Thanks for all of the advice you've given me and for helping me out on the page :) Please let me know if you see any other mess ups that I've done so that I learn from them. Doom Vroom (talk) 15:58, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Shifting Sands The story is from the 1900's (earlier probably) and the user most likely used google translate when bringing the Argentinian author's story over which would explain the mis-translations as well as the fact that there are more than one way to translate something from Spanish into English. I would mark it for review if you are unsure about whether it belongs here or not. (If you mark it for review, I'll try to give it a more thorough look-over tonight or tom.) As for clunky wording, I think it would be alright to fix it up (to an extent, keep it within context) Or of course, we could look for a more direct/exact translation to replace it with.EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:48, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, this story violates copyright rules so I'm going to have to delete it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:50, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Hello First off, thanks for all the work you've been doing around here lately. As I said on your rollback app, we may drop you a message from time to time so we can get on the same page about editing: this is one of those times. I noticed you breaking up compound sentences when it's not necessary in the likely next PotM story My Grandfather Suffered from Dementia. Example: I thought of the last time I had visited Grandpa in that tiny house in the mountains of Colorado, when I was a teenager, sitting at that little round table while Hester served us some of her inedible glop, and I would see a man standing in the corner of the kitchen, watching us eat. You broke that up by taking out the "and" and replacing the comma with a period. If this were a true run-on sentence, that would be correct, but in this instance it actually broke the proper flow. The second part of that sentence was directly connected to the first and doesn't read right when separated (the main thought he's having at the beginning of the sentence is actually about the man standing in the corner). It's not a big deal, as someone usually catches things like this, but I just wanted you to know for future reference. Be careful to only change things that are actually incorrect, not things that you personally feel don't sound right. Although we all have to use our gut feeling at times, it's usually best to change a story the least amount necessary, as to leave the integrity of the story intact (writer's often have things a certain way for a reason). Almost all of what you do is correct, but I felt obligated to bring this up. Keep up the good work, and if you ever have any questions, always fee free to ask. Jay Ten (talk) 13:53, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :Also, thanks for the work you've been doing in the workshop. We definitely need more people helping out over there. Jay Ten (talk) 13:56, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Cliches Corrected it, good catch. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:48, April 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: The Three Boys Thanks for bringing it to my attention. I read over the story though and I'm not sure it meets the QS, so I marked it for review. If it doesn't get deleted, it will be renamed. Thanks. MrDupin (talk) 11:06, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Titles Just thought I should let you know, the first and last word of titles are always capitalised, no matter what, so pages like A Ring to Remember Me By are fine as they are. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 12:53, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Message Hey SoPretentious. I noticed the message you left on my talk. Are you sending that to everyone or something as a reminder? I usually do use the Source Editor and so I was just wondering, were you directing that at me personally or one of my stories, or is it a general reminder? Thanks, Natalo (talk) 03:10, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Titling Actually either form of title capitalization is accepted under CMS and AP styles so I'll leave it as is rather than create a subpage for it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:54, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey Pretentious! I was wondering if you could run over my story Kali Yuga, and see if you can spot any errors. It would really help if you could, because I fixed it up, but it's still M4R, so I think I missed something. Thanks! Hi, I'm CrazyWords~It's A Long Story~Talk To Me! 04:35, April 28, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Congratulations, a winner is you! Congratulations on your promotion. Lemme know if you have any questions about rollback. You can add this template to your user page. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:36, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :Congratulations! As above, feel free to let me know if you have any questions about using the tools. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 12:38, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Congratz, glad to have you on board. MrDupin (talk) 12:43, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on making rollback! Glad to have another one. Anyway, here's the thread. It was deleted last night because of the M4R, they didn't check to see that I fixed them. I just wanted someone to make sure. Hi, I'm CrazyWords~It's A Long Story~Talk To Me! 12:56, April 28, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords RE: All rollbacks have the ability to mark pages as patrolled (which is why you'll sometimes see yourself referred to as a "patroller"). Basically, you don't have to worry about it, we don't use it for anything here. On wikis like Wikipedia, it's used as a system to make sure new pages don't violate the rules. A patroller sees a new page and takes a look through it. If it doesn't violate any rules, they mark it as patrolled, so people don't waste their time checking it again. You don't need to worry about it here, since, as I said, we don't actually use the system. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:07, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :Done, although I would recommend only leaving a redirect with popular stories or older stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:47, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Heart beat Just to say, go ahead with renaming that page, I quite like the new title. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 04:44, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Categories I think the purpose of those are to identify stories that were entered in that contest years ago. I'll try and contact Cleric or one of the other older crats and see if we can't remove it and replace it with a header or something rather than having an entire category designated for ten stories give or take. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:21, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Okay Okay, I changed the setting to Source editor. Are there any edits I need to leave on the story itself, or was that it? RaidenDP1 (talk) 22:07, May 3, 2015 (UTC) I'm confused... When you say switich to source mode, do you mean while editing my talk page? If so, I had already done that while editing my talk page and the formating looks ok to me. Then again, I'm not an admin so I wouldn't know much about this stuff. But I'll switch my default editor to "Source" anyway. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 22:48, May 3, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 22:48, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Talk Page" message Oh! Thanks for the clarification. Luckily, I've switched my default editor to "Source Mode". Hopefully that will be better in avoiding formatting issues. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 23:06, May 3, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 23:06, May 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Please don't add new categories Yeah, I thought it was just a keyword, but I accidentally added it and I was like "oh shit how do I get rid of this" I eventually learned that it made a whole new section and I just felt bad. My apologies. Unlocked Doors I posted this on the Writer's Workshop board. I'm not sure if it meets QS, so can you take a look at it? Link below: Thread:457082 Best regards, R*I*S*I*N*G*F*U*S*I*O*N 03:44, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Archiving Have you considered archiving your talk page? It's getting pretty long. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:29, May 4, 2015 (UTC)